


9:16 Dragon

by Proud Rose (The_Author), The_Author



Series: Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Fantastic Racism, Multi, Nevarran Culture and Customs, Orlesian Culture and Customs, Qunari Culture and Customs, Slavery, The Daylen Timeline, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 75
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author/pseuds/Proud%20Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author/pseuds/The_Author
Summary: The year is 9:16. The Orlesian court is set ablaze when a young mage from Wycome breaks her way through their ranks. Along the wild paths of the Wending Wood, a young Dalish elf is about to discover her own magic. A nameless slave girl finds herself in the hands of new masters, masters who call themselves the Qunari. Cassandra Pentaghast, a noble girl from Nevarra, begins her training as a Seeker after the death of her beloved brother Anthony.A fancomic.
Relationships: Bastien de Ghislain/Vivienne
Series: Dragon Age [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347232
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Cover




	2. Page 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A monastery in Val Royeaux
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Meredith Stannard and former Knight-Captain Wentworth Knell.
> 
> Summary: Knight-Captain Meredith visits her former mentor Wentworth Knell in a monastery. After decades of lyrium consumption, Wentworth’s health and memory are beginning to fail.


	3. Page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Circle of Ostwick
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and several mages.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne and her friends are getting ready as they wait for visiting mages from Montsimmard to arrive.


	4. Page 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Circle of Ostwick
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Two Templars and several mages, both from the Circle of Ostwick and the Circle of Montsimmard.
> 
> Summary: The Knight-Commander and his Captain discuss whether having an inter-Circle ball is appropriate, but the Commander dismisses the Captain’s objections as it gives the mages something to do.


	5. Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Circle of Ostwick
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne enters the ballroom.


	6. Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Circle of Ostwick
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and a mage from Montsimmard.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne dances with one of the mages visiting from the Montsimmard Circle.


	7. Page 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Circle of Ostwick
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: The First Enchanter of Ostwick and a high-ranking Senior Enchanter from Montsimmard.
> 
> Summary: While Vivienne dances, her First Enchanter discusses her future with one of the mages from Montsimmard. He wants Vivienne to be transferred to Montsimmard - a larger Circle with far greater wealth and opportunities - because he believes in her abilities.


	8. Page 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Circle of Ostwick
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and a Senior Enchanter from Montsimmard.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne continues to dance and the Senior Enchanter finally agrees to allow Vivienne to be transferred to Montsimmard.


	9. Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra Pentaghast and a painter.
> 
> Summary: Cassandra, a young teenager, is having her portrait painted on orders by her uncle, Vestalus.


	10. Page 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra Pentaghast and her older brother, Anthony.
> 
> Summary: Anthony appears and surprises his sister.


	11. Page 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra Pentaghast and her older brother, Anthony.
> 
> Summary: Anthony and Cassandra catch up, and she complains about their uncle, Vestalus, who has been raising them since their parents were executed.


	12. Page 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: An elven slave.
> 
> Summary: An elven slave applies make-up.


	13. Page 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: An elven slave and the man who owns her, a Tevinter mage.
> 
> Summary: The elf sits on the bed and waits for her master to come into the room. When he does, he tells her she’s gotten old despite the fact that she is very young.


	14. Page 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: An elven slave and the man who owns her, a Tevinter mage.
> 
> Summary: The Tevinter mage sends the elf away.


	15. Page 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Ferelden
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Velanna, her little sister Seranni, and Shianni Tabris.
> 
> Summary: Velanna is riding in an aravel with her sister as their clan travels through the Hinterlands. They are spotted by Shianni, who lives with her mother on a farm, and is in awe by the Dalish.


	16. Page 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Montsimmard, Orlais
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, the Orlesian mage Dulcelinus, and a Templar.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne has just arrived at the Circle of Montsimmard.


	17. Page 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Montsimmard, Orlais
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and Dulcelinus.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne believes that she has been chosen to transfer to Montsimmard to learn how to be a Knight-Enchanter, but Dulcelinus tells her that she is to learn things like dancing and etiquette.


	18. Page 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Montsimmard, Orlais
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and Dulcelinus.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne realizes that Dulcelinus intends to make her into courtesan who curries favor for the mages by seducing members of the Orlesian nobility. She is upset by this and Dulcelinus asks her whether she would find killing to be more palatable.


	19. Page 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Ferelden
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Shianni Tabris and her mother Lanor.
> 
> Summary: Shianni and her mother are at the village market. It’s Shianni’s birthday and her mother tells her to pick out a gift.


	20. Page 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Ferelden
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Shianni Tabris and her mother Lanor.
> 
> Summary: Shianni wants a mabari for her birthday, but her mother starts violently coughing.


	21. Page 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Ferelden
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Seranni and two friends.
> 
> Summary: Seranni and two other Dalish children get close to a village in the Hinterlands and discuss whether or not they should disguise themselves as city elves in order to explore it.


	22. Page 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Ferelden
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Velanna, Seranni, and two Dalish children.
> 
> Summary: Velanna finds her sister Seranni and her friends and scolds them for getting too close to a human village.


	23. Page 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Ferelden
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Velanna, her sister Seranni, and two Dalish elves.
> 
> Summary: Velanna tries to get the others to play a game she wants to play, despite the mockery of one of their friends.


	24. Page 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Ferelden
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Velanna, her sister Seranni, and two Dalish friends.
> 
> Summary: Seranni and her friends take off running, leaving Velanna by herself.


	25. Page 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Ferelden
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Velanna.
> 
> Summary: Velanna goes off on her own and plays pretend, imagining herself to be a great elven hero.


	26. Page 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Two Tevinter mages.
> 
> Summary: Two Tevinter mages are eating supper and discussing current events in the Magisterium, specifically Halward Pavus’s staunch anti-blood magic stance and how they wished to deal with it.


	27. Page 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Two Tevinter mages and an elven slave.
> 
> Summary: One of the mages tries to flirt with the elf, but she doesn’t respond.


	28. Page 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Two Tevinter mages and an elven slave.
> 
> Summary: One of the mages mentions that her beauty would fetch a high price on the slave markets.


	29. Page 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Two Tevinter mages.
> 
> Summary: The two Tevinter mages discuss selling the slave.


	30. Page 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Two Tevinter mages and an elven slave.
> 
> Summary: They agree to sell the slave.


	31. Page 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Two Tevinter mages.
> 
> Summary: The Tevinter mage and his friend are at the docks.


	32. Page 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Minrathous
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: The elven slave and her former master, a Tevinter mage.
> 
> Summary: Slaves are being loaded onto a ship to be sold in Qarinus, among them the elven slave from before.


	33. Page 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Nocen Sea
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Tevinters and Qunari.
> 
> Summary: Qunari have boarded the Tevinter slave ship.


	34. Page 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Nocen Sea
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Three elven slaves.
> 
> Summary: Down in the hold, the elven slaves that are being transported are frightened. One of them is struggling in her holds and falls over.


	35. Page 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Nocen Sea
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Three elven slaves, Qunari, and Tevinter sailors.
> 
> Summary: The elven slave escapes her bonds and makes it to the deck where she sees the fighting.


	36. Page 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Nocen Sea
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Qunari, Tevinter sailors, and an elven slave.
> 
> Summary: One of the Tevinters notices the slave and calls out. A Qunari overhears that this ship is carrying slaves.


	37. Page 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Nocen Sea
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: The Qunari and elven slave.
> 
> Summary: The Qunari kills the Tevinter slaver. The elf, scared, climbs on top of the railing and is about to jump.


	38. Page 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Nocen Sea
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: The Qunari and elven slave.
> 
> Summary: The Qunari pulls the elf off of the railing.


	39. Page 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra and Anthony.
> 
> Summary: Cassandra and Anthony are practicing their dueling.


	40. Page 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra and Anthony.
> 
> Summary: Cassandra and Anthony are practicing their dueling.


	41. Page 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, and a servant.
> 
> Summary: A servant informs Cassandra that her uncle Vestalus wants to speak with her in his study.


	42. Page 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Vestalus, and a little girl.
> 
> Summary: Cassandra goes to her uncle's study, which is in a crypt.


	43. Page 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Vestalus, and a little girl.
> 
> Summary: Vestalus, a Mortalitasi, places spirits within corpses as part of Nevarran culture. He is reading a story to a little girl before she is to be interred tomorrow.


	44. Page 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra and Vestalus.
> 
> Summary: Vestalus attempts to talk to Cassandra about her future.


	45. Page 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra and Vestalus.
> 
> Summary: Vestalus tells Cassandra about her potential suitors and Cassandra disparages the idea of ever getting married.


	46. Page 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Montsimmard, Orlais
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and Dulcelinus.
> 
> Summary: Dulcelinus begins to train Vivienne in Orlesian etiquette.


	47. Page 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Montsimmard, Orlais
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, Dulcelinus, Gerod Caron (the future Orlesian Warden of Dragon Age: Awakening), and Helaine (the Knight-Enchanter specialist in Dragon Age: Inquisition).
> 
> Summary: While practicing her dancing, Vivienne gets distracted by watching a student training to be a Knight-Enchanter.


	48. Page 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, and one of Anthony’s friends.
> 
> Summary: Anthony and Cassandra are roaming the countryside in search of dragons when they are alerted to the location of one.


	49. Page 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, and their friends.
> 
> Summary: They reach the dragon and attack it.


	50. Page 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, and their friends.
> 
> Summary: Cassandra rushes it headlong while Anthony screams at her to stop, but one of their hunting companions, Nyree, manages to get on top of it.


	51. Page 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, Nyree (from Dragon Age: Redemption) and their friends.
> 
> Summary: Cassandra pouts about not getting the killing blow on the dragon when Anthony hugs her, thankful that she’s alright. That evening they have dinner.


	52. Page 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, Nyree (from Dragon Age: Redemption) and their friends.
> 
> Summary: While eating dinner, Nyree attempts to tell an off-color story and Anthony sends Cassandra to bed to prevent her from hearing it.


	53. Page 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra Pentaghast.
> 
> Summary: Cassandra wakes in the middle of the night to find Anthony gone from their tent.


	54. Page 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, Nyree (from Dragon Age: Redemption) and Anthony’s friends.
> 
> Summary: Cassandra stumbles upon Anthony conducting a ritual to change Nyree into a reaver.


	55. Page 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, and a group of blood mages.
> 
> Summary: While trying to convince Cassandra to return to bed, apostates appear.


	56. Page 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, Nyree and a group of blood mages.
> 
> Summary: Nyree and Anthony’s other friends set fire to the dragon to prevent its blood from falling into apostate hands.


	57. Page 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, and a blood mage.
> 
> Summary: Anthony tells Cassandra to flee while he fights the blood mage.


	58. Page 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarran countryside
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra, Anthony, and a blood mage.
> 
> Summary: The blood mage kills Anthony.


	59. Page 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Par Vollen
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: The elven slave, Ashkaari, and Salit.
> 
> Summary: Salit brings the elf he rescues food, but she ignores him. Ashkaari tells him that the slave is going to become an athlok, a common laborer.


	60. Page 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Par Vollen
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Ashkaari and Salit.
> 
> Summary: Salit wants to keep the elf with him, but Ashkaari is reluctant.


	61. Page 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Cassandra Pentaghast.
> 
> Summary: Cassandra bangs on the door to her uncle’s study, begging him not to turn Anthony’s corpse into a ghoul. Many Nevarrans believe that when a person dies their soul displaces a Fade spirit and to restore the balance the spirit is drawn into the corpse. The Mortalitasi, death mages like Cassandra’s uncle, perform this ritual. Almost every other country finds this to be a barbaric practice.


	62. Page 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nevarra City
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vestalus Pentaghast and Anthony Pentaghast.
> 
> Summary: Despite Cassandra’s protests, Vestalus carries on with the ritual to place a spirit inside Anthony’s body.


	63. Page 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Fereldan
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Shianni Tabris and her mother, Lanor.
> 
> Summary: Shianni’s mother is in bed, sick. She offers to tell Shianni a story.


	64. Page 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hinterlands, Fereldan
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Shianni Tabris and her mother, Lanor.
> 
> Summary: Shianni asks her mother about her father, whom she has never met. Her mother tells her that he is a Dalish knight currently traveling the world to help others.


	65. Page 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Orlesians.
> 
> Summary: The Orlesian nobility throw a ball for Summerday at the Winter Palace.


	66. Page 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and Dulcelinus.
> 
> Summary: The mages are performing acts for the partygoers. Vivienne prepares for her act.


	67. Page 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, Dulcelinus, and several other mages and Orlesians.
> 
> Summary: Two mages perform a dance with fireballs to the delight of the crowd. Then it is Vivienne’s turn.


	68. Page 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and Bastien de Ghislain.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne performs a dance with ice magic. The nobleman Bastien de Ghislain watches from above.


	69. Page 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, Bastien de Ghislain, and an Orlesian courtier.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne flirts with a courtier, when someone loudly calls out to Bastien de Ghislain in the middle of the crowded ballroom.


	70. Page 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, Bastien de Ghislain, and an Orlesian courtier.
> 
> Summary: One of the courtiers challenges Bastien to a duel, which Bastien handedly wins. As he asks Vivienne for a dance, the courtier attempts to stab him in the back, but Vivienne freezes him.


	71. Page 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, Bastien de Ghislain, and an Orlesian courtier.
> 
> Summary: The would-be assassin is frozen solid, to Bastien’s awe and delight. He dances with Vivienne, snubbing the other courtiers.


	72. Page 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and Bastien de Ghislain.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne and Bastien are walking in the gardens and talking about magic.


	73. Page 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne and Bastien de Ghislain.
> 
> Summary: Bastien wants to see Vivienne again.


	74. Page 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Montsimmard Circle
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, Dulcelinus, and various mages.
> 
> Summary: One of the mages tells Dulcelinus that Bastien is interested in Vivienne.


	75. Page 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Montsimmard Circle
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, Dulcelinus, and various mages.
> 
> Summary: Bastien gives Vivienne a sword in remembrance of their conversation about Vivienne’s desire to be a Knight-Enchanter.


End file.
